


Hold Me

by honeysun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben is enamored, F/M, Rey can’t sleep, Short One Shot, my first post, sweet wholesome Reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysun/pseuds/honeysun
Summary: “Ben can you hold me.”Rey doesn’t often ask him. She’s fought these demons her entire life, but now she doesn’t have to fight them alone.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Hold Me

“Ben can you hold me.”

She doesn’t often ask him, because she thinks it makes her sound weak. But maybe in this moment she is. She’s had terrible, gripping nightmares since she heard that Unkar Plutt had died. It’s like the news resurfaced some of her demons she hadn’t faced in years.

At night, Ben feels her toss and turn, tense, hold her breath, and cry out in a small voice muffled by the blankets. His heart breaks when he finally wraps his arms around her, trying to soothe her and bring her back to him, away from the darkness she’s seen. She’s not one to be coddled or comforted in the middle of her grief and trauma. She will kiss him when she wakes out of the dreams and then push herself to the side of the bed. Whether it’s a conscious thought or not, he doesn’t know. He knows she spent most of her childhood alone and neglected. The nightmares are not from dreams, but form her own reality.

It’s been a week. 

She has dark circles under eyes. She’s like the sun behind a cloud. She’s tired. She’s haunted.

When Ben hears her sweet voice ask him ask him, after they’ve turned off the lights, he’s moving before she’s even done speaking. Sometimes he forget just how small she is, only because she is such a big presence. She’s everything to him. His arms wrap around her, pulling her close. He’s cradling her head to his chest, she twines her legs between his. 

She looks up to his face in the dark, knowing he’ll feel the movement. Bringing his face to hers, their foreheads touch. Their breathing evens, but then Rey’s catches in her throat. She kisses the corner of his mouth, ducking her head down to the crook of his neck. 

“Ben, I love you,” she whispers against his neck. His hand runs up and down her back. “I know this has been hard on you. I’ve tried to be strong, butI don’t know what I would do without you.” Her voice is struggling to fight back the emotion, the tears falling against his skin. “You’re the only one who makes me feels safe.” She sniffles into his neck. 

Ben’s heart is going to burst and break, but the only thing keeping him together is her heartbeat against his chest and her grip on his the other side of his shoulder. He pulls her even closer. 

“Rey, love, look at me.” He feels her lift her head. He kisses her forehead and with his lips against her skin says, “You are the strongest person I know. What you have been through is unimaginable. You will never have to go through that again. Our children will never go through that. No one will ever hurt you again.” He feels her tears drop on his shirt. “I love you. You’re safe.”

He’s unsure if he’s ever felt such conviction. He wants to burn the place and people that hurt her. But that evil is already gone, so now he will at least scare away the darkness that she remembers.

This moment is desperate. Two people who fit together perfectly, finding a place to fit together even deeper. This is their souls coming together. This is two halves of a whole. Two hands reaching and grasping each other. The darkness and the light inside them finding balance. Each a comfort to the other. 

Ben brings his hand to her face to wipe away the tears from her cheeks, swiping a thumb over them. She rests her head into his palm, he feels her eyelashes as she closes her eyes. 

“I love you, Ben” she whispers against his embrace. 

He feels like he’s going to break apart at her words. He’s never felt this love in his life. Only with Rey. Only ever with Rey. Complete understanding and absolute trust. He never considered himself worthy of this kind of love. He’s holding the most precious thing in his life as she sleeps. How does he deserve this? Though he knows he does, somehow, because he would give his life for her in a second. He would do anything for her. 

He kisses her forehead again, chastely, and listens to her breathing. Once she falls asleep, he follows soon after.

~

In the morning, Rey opens her eyes to the light. 

She lifts her head from Ben’s chest for a moment to see him still asleep. A sunbeam from behind the curtains falls across the bed, illuminating his features. He looks angelic. As if the light was coming from within him. And maybe it is.

She shifts to stretch and bring a hand under her chin. She smiles softly. She feels more rested than she has in a long time. 

She lays her head back down against her hand, still tucked into his side. If she could capture this moment and save it for the rest of their lives, she would. She wouldn’t trade it for anything. 

She lays there for a few more moments, letting the light surround her. 

When she feels him stir, she smiles again. His hands find her first, tracing their way up her back and arms. One of them threads into her hair. He slowly opens his eyes, staring down at her with a sleepy smile. 

“Good morning” she says, the light falling on her face. Shining bright like the sun after a long night.

“Good morning, love” he grins back.

They’ve made it through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this the other morning when I woke up with words in my head. I just needed something sweet, happy, and full of love to exist for a moment.


End file.
